


Wrap it in a Sigh (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Who Can Take the Sunshine (Traducción) [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Stiles, Fae Stiles, Fairy Stiles, Fluff and Angst, Grandpa John, Jealous Stiles, Jealousy, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Protectiveness, Single Parent Derek, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Una placa de hielo en la carretera.Un coche que ha perdido el control.Una presa se rompe en el lado norte de un río.





	Wrap it in a Sigh (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wrap it in a Sigh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176434) by [makingitwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork). 



—Dios, eres hermoso, —murmura Derek, en el rojo amanecer de la mañana. Dios, Stiles lo es. A veces Derek tiene un poco de remordimientos. Él sabe que es atractivo, se lo han dicho casi toda su vida. Y su madre siempre solía decirle que terminaría con alguien tan hermoso como él, ya fuera por dentro o por fuera, y que ella le daría hermosos nietos. Le ha dado una hermosa nieta, aunque nunca la conoció.

Él pensó que sería Jennifer. Honestamente, lo hizo. Había habido un amor entre ellos, algo pequeño y astuto, una pequeña llama de vela que parpadearía un poco. Algunas veces parecía desaparecer, frágiles, pero precioso de todos modos. Ella era hermosa, probablemente todavía es hermosa, aunque Derek no la ha visto en mucho tiempo.

¿Pero Stiles?

Él es una belleza en sí mismo. En la luz del topacio del sol lejano, cuando la habitación destella del rojo más puro del cielo rosado del horizonte, Derek no cree haber visto alguna vez a alguien más hermoso. Medio dormido, un brazo metido debajo de la cabeza, el otro acurrucado bajo las mantas (los ha acaparado todas, pero a Derek no le importa). El cabello era un desastre oscuro, suave y esponjoso, con el pecho desnudo y salpicado de purpurina, el suave ascenso y caída de su cuello inclinado. Su amor no es una vela, es una luz y es fuerte, cálido e imparable.

Su madre estaría orgullosa.

Stiles sonríe a medias, y huele tan cálido y satisfecho, y han estado saliendo durante aproximadamente diez meses, y solo quedan dos más hasta que Derek se lo proponga. En su aniversario. Él es un romántico sin esperanza, después de todo. El hada se estira, las pestañas revolotean y los labios se separan. Se ve entusiasta y etéreo, y luego está entrecerrando los ojos.

—Uf. Es como ... temprano.

Derek resopla. Él envuelve con un gran brazo la parte inferior de la espalda de Stiles y lo arrastra por la cama, o mejor dicho, los pocos centímetros que los separan, hasta que sus torsos desnudos se presionan juntos. Él besa la nariz de Stiles. —Acabo de decir que eres hermoso.

—Sí, y eso es dulce, pero ¿tienes que hacerlo a las… —Stiles mira por encima del hombro de Derek, al reloj —-7:15 de la mañana? —Se tira de nuevo a las almohadas, levantando una mano pálida para acariciar la parte inferior de la mandíbula de Derek. —Eres caliente. Eres.. la manifestación física del tocino grasoso en un sándwich. —Derek prácticamente puede oír la boca de Stiles, y lo sujeta cariñosamente detrás de la oreja. —No me desperté para sufrir este tipo de abuso. —Murmura, acariciando el pecho de Derek. —¡Hazme el desayuno!

—¿Quieres tocino, verdad? —Derek pregunta a sabiendas, y Stiles hace una respuesta amortiguada en la piel de Derek. —No tenemos ningún tocino, porque dijiste que todo lo que necesitabas para ser feliz eran Lucky Charms, ¿recuerdas? —Él persuade a Stiles para que pueda ver su cara, y Stiles resopla.

—Me encanta los Lucky Charms, es solo que me pones a pensar en tocino. —Stiles hace pucheros y el oro se arremolina en sus mejillas.

Derek se conmociona. —¡No es justo! —Él resopla.

Stiles se ríe y los remolinos dorados se desvanecen. —Lo amas.

El hombre lobo pone los ojos en blanco y sale de la cama en busca de una camisa. —¿Por qué tienes esa habilidad? ¿Remolinos dorados?

Stiles se encoge de hombros, estirándose en el lugar cálido que Derek dejó en el colchón. —No sé mucho, pero creo que es algo parecido a una sequía de caña de azúcar. Fuera lo que fuese, significaba que para sobrevivir, los duendes tenían que darse a conocer a los niños, para obtener su dosis de azúcar. Son mucho más amigables con los remolinos dorados, nos hacen ver más chispeantes o algo así. La selección natural, los fae que pudieron hacerlo sobrevivieron.

—Huh. —Derek se desliza hacia su henley favorito, empujando sus pulgares a través de los desgastados agujeros. Él se ve pensativo por un momento.—¿Cuántas de esas historias de hadas son verdad?

—Todos ellos provienen de una verdad, pero realmente se distorsionan, supongo, —murmura Stiles— ¿como cuántas historias de hombres lobo dirías que son ciertas? Caperucita Roja no los hace verse bien.

—Dímelo a mí, —se quejó Derek La pobre Izzy lloró durante una semana. ¿Cómo es que las hadas obtienen todas las buenas historias?

—¡Por favor! ¡Si alguien está obteniendo un buen crédito, son las sirenas y los unicornios, cuando en realidad son asesinos atroces!

Derek tira a Stiles el control remoto con cariño y se pone los zapatos. Stiles le sopla un fuerte beso de despedida, y luego Derek baja las escaleras y sale por la puerta. El rosal junto al porche huele tan dulce y fuerte como siempre a la luz de la mañana. Es tranquilo y no hay viento cuando Derek se dirige, en pijama (las cosas que haces por amor), a la tienda más cercana que sabe que estará abierta en este momento. No hay nadie más a su alrededor, y el dueño todavía está almacenando estantes y tiene que correr a la caja registradora cuando ve a Derek esperando.

—Nunca es demasiado temprano para el tocino, ¿eh? —Ella pregunta en una dulce voz, y Derek asiente.

Él compra unos palitos de cecina para Izzy, también.

Sin embargo, cuando vuelve a entrar, después de tirar sus llaves en el mostrador, no huele bien.

No más satisfacción, no más calidez, de hecho, aparte de los suaves ronquidos de Isabella, nada parece estar bien.

Derek se apresura arriba, y de inmediato se ve afectado; las bolsas cae con un suave oomph en el suelo.

Stiles está llorando.

No puede procesarlo, no lo hace, se acerca a Stiles un poco incómodo, preocupado —Bebé, —le susurra —bebé, ¿qué pasa? —su voz es desesperada y un poco asustada, pero Stiles no lo mira. Sus ojos están en la televisión. Derek sigue la mirada un poco vacilante, preparado para lo peor.

“... y los cuerpos de Sarah y Matthew Brewston fueron sacados de los restos la noche anterior. Los oficiales de policía finalmente obtuvieron las respuestas para los miembros pobres de la familia, pero no fueron las respuestas lo que querían. ¿No es eso trágico, Mark?”

“Oh absolutamente, Lisa. El accidente tuvo lugar en el borde de Morey Road, cerca del condado de Strute en el borde de Beacon Hills. La pareja, ambos de veintiún años, fueron encontrados muertos por la policía alrededor de las nueve de la tarde de ayer después de perder control de su coche en un pedazo de hielo ... “

Derek mira sin comprender las imágenes en la pantalla. Es una pareja amorosa, sonriendo y abrazándose, superpuesta a las imágenes de un coche remolcado desde un barranco.

Él mira a Stiles, cuya cabeza está enterrada en sus rodillas.

—¿Lo hiciste...? —Derek traga saliva, con la mano sobre la espalda de Stiles —cariño, ¿los conocías?

Stiles niega con la cabeza. Él no está llorando, pero apesta a tristeza y dolor. Se odia a sí mismo, Derek está familiarizado con ese olor y simplemente no comprende.

—Yo no... bebé, no lo entiendo, —murmura, agarrando el control remoto y apagando el televisor. Los dedos de Stiles estaban flojos alrededor de él, y Derek los sostuvo con fuerza en su mano libre. —Por favor, háblame, déjame ayudar, no sé, ¿qué sucede? —Él no puede soportar esto, no puede soportar el no saber y no poder hacerlo mejor.

Stiles levanta la vista de sus rodillas, y sus mejillas son rastreadas con lágrimas; mojado y adolorido. —Hice eso, Derek. —Él susurra, y él suena tan roto.Derek solo lo mira, odiándose a sí mismo por no entender. —¿No lo ves? ¡Lo hice! ¡Es mi jurisdicción! Yo era el responsable del clima allí, estaba... estaba retrocediendo el hielo desde hace unas semanas, pero retrocedía lentamente porque pensaba ¿Cuál es el daño? —Da una risa maníaca corta y fea. —¡Patinaron, Derek! ¡Tenían veintiún! Yo... yo... —está llorando otra vez, con la voz quebrada y Derek la entiende ahora.

—Stiles, —susurra, abrazando a su novio. —No hiciste esto. Esto no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente. —El corazón de Derek está martilleando, y se envuelve alrededor de Stiles, como si pudiera mantenerlo unido. Esto no es culpa de Stiles, él lo sabe. Al menos no a propósito. —Pudo haber sido un millón de cosas. Iban demasiado rápido, o la suspensión no era lo suficientemente fuerte, o sus neumáticos estaban gastados, o simplemente no se estaban enfocando o sus luces no estaban encendidas. Una pequeña placa de hielo en la carretera; no es tu culpa, cariño.

Stiles no deja de llorar, solo sigue temblando en los brazos de Derek.

divisor sterek

Después de un rato, llaman a la puerta.

Derek puede oler que es el Sheriff antes de que incluso suba el porche. Suavemente se desenreda de Stiles, y se levanta de la cama. El hada está callado ahora, principalmente, teniendo hipo y mirando fijamente al televisor negro. —Voy a ir por la puerta, Stiles, bebé, ¿de acuerdo? —Susurra Derek, pateando la bolsa de tocino, y baja corriendo las escaleras. Son casi las 8:30 de la mañana, y el Sheriff parece que acaba de despertarse.

Echa un vistazo a Derek y suspira. —Demonios, —murmura —Esperaba que no lo hubieras visto.

—Está devastado. —Derek se queja, mientras el Sheriff entra. Está en pijama, pero con el abrigo del sheriff puesto. —¿Esto ha pasado antes?

—Una vez. —El sheriff asintió con la cabeza —Nos fuimos de vacaciones y el fae residente lo mantenía muy frío, por lo que Stiles decidió luchar contra ella, ella era solo mitad fae, y lo hizo sofocante. Un anciano se durmió fuera y murió de insolación. Lo rompió. No habría podido arreglárselas si no hubiera sido por Scott.

—¿Scott? —Derek se las arregla, Stiles habla de él todo el tiempo pero Derek aún no lo conoce. —¿Qué hizo Scott?

El Sheriff se frotó el labio superior, suspirando de nuevo. —Scott tuvo una vida difícil. Cuando todavía estaba aprendiendo cómo controlar a su lobo, bueno, en luna llena lastimó accidentalmente a su novia. Murió, y... bueno, logró perdonarse a sí mismo. Ella lo perdonó, en su lecho de muerte, y tomó mucho tiempo, pero también logró perdonarse a sí mismo. Ayudó a Stiles.

Derek tiene que contener a su lobo de gritar de dolor. Él sabe lo difícil que puede ser. Él tiene un nuevo respeto encontrado por Scott, por hacer frente, por seguir. —¿Está aquí? ¿Lo llamamos...

—Papá. —Llega una voz áspera y rasposa, y ambos miran para ver a Stiles parado en las escaleras. Todavía sin camisa, ojos rojos y agotado. —Papá. —Él dice nuevamente, cuando nadie se mueve, y su voz se engancha en la a, y el Sheriff se mueve instintivamente, y Stiles se derrumba en sus brazos, sollozando de nuevo. —Lo siento, —susurra, llorando en los brazos de su padre. —Lo siento.

John lo sostiene ferozmente, con la mano firme en la parte posterior de la cabeza de su hijo. —Esto no es tu culpa. —Susurra, voz grave. —No puedes culparte por esto.

De repente, Derek se siente como un intruso en su propia casa, y se demora en la cocina, inseguro de qué hacer, hasta que John le dice que haga un poco de chocolate caliente. Se pone a trabajar afanosamente, prestando toda su atención para que puedan tener algo de privacidad. Pero él no puede ayudar y escuchar.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con Scott? —pregunta John, tomando la mandíbula de Stiles. Stiles se encoge de hombros, pero John repite la pregunta; más duro esta vez. Intentando atravesar la nube de tristeza abyecta.

—No lo sé, papá, —susurra —ha estado ocupado con cosas. Hay un kanima en Nueva York.

El Sheriff asiente —Ven a beber chocolate caliente.

—No quiero ninguno

—Ven y tómalo.

Stiles se desliza hacia la cocina, y Derek le da una taza caliente. Stiles no hace contacto visual con él, sino que se sienta en la mesa de la cocina y bebe lentamente. Derek mira mientras John saca su teléfono y comienza a marcar. Llama a una mujer llamada Melissa, cuyo nombre Derek reconoce vagamente, y luego marca a Scott. Se mueve hacia la sala de estar, hablando en voz baja y Derek adivina que está explicando la situación. Él se acerca y toca la mano de Stiles. —¿Stiles? —Susurra, y Stiles traga saliva, mirando a la mesa, pero girando la cabeza un poco hacia la de Derek. —Puedes hablar conmigo, lo sabes.

Stiles se burla, girando la cabeza. —No, no puedo, Señor Perfecto...

—No soy perfecto. —Derek aprieta, ignorando el veneno. —Tengo defectos, al igual que todos. ¿De acuerdo? Lamento que haya sucedido, pero la muerte es parte de la vida. Es natural, es inevitable, es...

—Mi culpa. —Termina apáticamente, y luego el Sheriff está de regreso en la habitación, sosteniendo el teléfono. Stiles parece que no lo tomará por un momento, pero su papá le lanza una mirada sin tonterías que tiene sus dedos pegajosos agarrándola débilmente y apretándola contra su oreja. Derek reconoce la voz de Scott, sabe bastante sobre el otro Alfa, pero nunca escuchó a Scott hablar así. —¿Scotty? —Stiles susurra

—Su nombre era Allison. —Viene la voz de Scott, y Stiles ahoga nuevas lágrimas.

—Scotty, —susurra de nuevo, y ahora está sosteniendo el teléfono contra su oreja, con los ojos cerrados y los dedos blancos como nudillos. El Sheriff mira hacia otro lado, parpadeando para contener sus propias lágrimas y Derek mira a Stiles con asombro y agonía por su cuidado y dolor. —Lo arruiné, hermano. Lo arruiné tanto.

—¿Quién no lo arruina? —Scott se las arregla, suena un poco lloroso, pero Derek puede escuchar la sonrisa en su voz y sabe que Stiles también puede.—Todos cometemos errores, porque a pesar de ser seres sobrenaturales, también somos humanos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunta Stiles, frotándose la frente y mirando más allá del cansancio. —Eran tan jóvenes

—Lo sé. También sé que la muerte ocurre independientemente de que alguien sea o no parte en ella. Podría haber sucedido en cualquier momento, Stiles, no es tu culpa...

—¡Ojalá la gente dejara de decir eso! —Él chasquea, respirando pesadamente, y Derek hace una mueca, pero Scott sigue hablando:

—¿Sabes cuántas veces deseé eso sobre Allison? Pero tenía que escucharlo. Necesitaba escucharlo, porque a pesar de que no estaba escuchando, todavía funcionaba. Stiles, eres mi hermano, y si esto fue tu culpa, sabes que te lo diría. Pero no fue así. Fue un poco de hielo en el camino, y apesta, pero no es tu culpa. No puedes pensar así, hombre. No te revuelques. Tienes… tienes que hacer lo que dice Deaton y corregir el equilibrio. Hacerlo bien. Llorar por ellos. Ir a la tumba como lo hiciste con Allison. Hazles las flores que la hiciste a ella.

Stiles está temblando un poco menos ahora, pero sus ojos todavía están cerrados. —Todavía le hago esas flores. En su cumpleaños. No sé si todavía vas a la tumba...

—Sí. Los veo. Ella las habría amado.

Stiles logra una pequeña y débil sonrisa. —¿Viste la amarilla...

—¿Margarita curiosa en el medio del ramo del año pasado? Sí lo hice. Ella hubiera odiado eso.

—Odiaba el amarillo. —Stiles se ríe, y está un poco mojado y un poco sofocado, pero está ahí. —Te echo de menos.

—Te extraño. Las cosas han sido casi imposibles aquí pero eso no es excusa. Te veré muy pronto. Pero Stiles, puedes hacer esto. Hazlo bien. Sin embargo, tienes que hacerlo.

Stiles asiente, resueltamente —Lo haré.

Él deja de llorar después de eso, pero aún perfuma el dolor en la casa. Isabella no lo entiende, pero John solo la lleva a tomar un helado antes de que pueda comenzar a hacer demasiadas preguntas. Derek acepta ayudar a Stiles sin palabras a encontrar información sobre las dos personas; dónde viven y a quién contactar para los arreglos del funeral. No hablan mucho, pero algunas veces, las yemas de los dedos de Stiles tocan el antebrazo de Derek, sin palabras, y Derek sonríe suavemente.

El funeral pasa con bastante rapidez, y son un asunto tradicional pero sombrío. Todos están vestidos de negro; Stiles lo convierte en un día truculento, lluvioso, y deja las coronas más intrincadas, hermosas y cargadas de color que Derek haya visto, en sus dos tumbas.

Son uno de los dos últimos en irse, con las manos juntas frente a ellos mirando las losas de piedra gris bajo el cielo oscuro. Derek piensa en sus padres.

Las lápidas habían sido de granito sólido, negras con grabados dorados, y él y Laura se habían parado así delante de ellos. Peter se había ido a la mitad del funeral, incapaz de arreglárselas. Hablaron del cielo, y Derek está bastante seguro de que están allí. Su madre y su padre mirando hacia abajo; contentos. La hierba alrededor de los pies de Derek comienza a crecer más, enganchándolo a la tierra un poco, y él toca el brazo de Stiles para traerlo de vuelta al presente. La hierba retrocede y Stiles traga saliva espesamente. —Pensé que esto haría las cosas mejor, pero no me siento bien.

Derek asiente, no intenta corregirlo u ofrecer una respuesta. —Llegará a ti—. Él dice en cambio, —lo que sea que necesites hacer, llegará.

La respuesta no llega durante unos días, y esos pocos días son difíciles.

Isabella es una de las pocas cosas que pueden hacer sonreír a Stiles, pero con demasiada frecuencia esas sonrisas parecen forzadas. Pasa la mayoría de las noches en su propia casa, sin Derek, pero siempre está allí por la mañana. No le gusta hablar de eso, y siempre huele como en el cementerio, por lo que Derek cree que todavía irá allí. Todavía hay flores brillantes y florecientes en el jardín, e Izzy todavía desfila por la casa con ranúnculos y narcisos en el pelo, pero el clima sigue siendo truculento. Los cielos son tristes y desanimados, pero no lo suficientemente fuertes para que llueva considerable.

Derek sabe que Stiles está en un momento delicado, y está tratando de ser tan cuidadoso como pueda a su alrededor. Izzy sabe que algo está mal, pero Stiles solo besa su mejilla y evoca copos de nieve hasta que se distrae.

Por eso Derek sabe que lo que está por suceder ahora es muy malo.

Pero Stiles había ofrecido para recogerlo del gimnasio, y era una pequeña apertura, una pequeña ofrenda, una extensión de él saliendo de su caparazón que Derek había aprovechado sin pensarlo. Porque hoy era jueves, lo que significaba que Brett iba a terminar una sesión de entrenamiento personal, justo cuando Stiles entró. Derek saluda a su novio, quien le devuelve una pequeña sonrisa. Parece genuino, pero sus ojos todavía están llenos de tristeza.

—¡Derek! Acabo de tener la tanda más perversa. —Brett se burla en voz alta, flexionando sus brazos no insustanciales frente a Derek. Stiles hace una pausa en su camino hacia ellos, pero luego continúa, frunciendo el ceño. Mierda, piensa Derek. Mierda. —Vamos hombre, tócalos, seguro que estoy subiendo en una categoría de peso..

—Brett, —Derek lo interrumpe, tragando espeso. —Este es mi novio, Stiles.

Brett apenas le da una mirada a Stiles, los ojos en Derek. —Estaba pensando que tal vez deberíamos aumentar mi horario de entrenamiento Alrededor de cuatro o cinco veces a la semana en lugar de dos, ¿sabes? Realmente lo estoy sintiendo últimamente.

—Uh, tal vez, —se las arregla cortésmente Derek, pasando un brazo por la cintura de Stiles, donde su novio está rígido como una estatua, mirando directamente a Brett. —Pero nos estamos yendo ahora, entonces..

Los ojos de Brett finalmente aterrizan en Stiles y lo acogen, y él se ríe a carcajadas. —¡Tio, tu novio no va al gimnasio! ¡No lo vi venir! —Él se ríe, sonríe demasiado y corta su rostro. —¿Te molesta que Derek sea tan intenso con su cuerpo, cuando tu no lo... eres?

Stiles está temblando, vibrando de ira, y Derek lo abraza más fuerte. —Escucha Brett, nos estamos yendo...

—¿Crees que porque tienes músculo tienes una oportunidad? —sisea Stiles, y Brett parpadea sorprendido por el puro veneno en su voz. —Escúchame, idiota, todos los hombres aquí tienen un cuerpo fantástico, y no eres nada especial. Derek nunca pensará que eres algo especial, y tendrás que ir y vivir solo el resto de tus días antes de que encuentre a un tipo con tan baja autoestima que tomarán tu asqueroso trasero.

—Stiles, —Derek le suplica a su oído, tirándolo —vamos.

—Tu novio es un psicópata total —murmura Brett, y Derek agarra el puño de Stiles justo cuando vuela hacia la cara de Brett. La boca de Brett se cierra con un golpe audible, y se aleja, lanzándoles miradas sospechosas.

—Vamos, —susurra Derek, y remolca a Stiles fuera del gimnasio.

Hace una incómoda vuelta a casa. —¿Siempre coquetea contigo? —pregunta Stiles lacónico, mientras se sientan en el Jeep en un atasco lento. Derek suspira. Él sabe que Stiles puede ponerse celoso, pero él no es del tipo acusatorio. No Usualmente. —Nunca lo has mencionado antes, pero ciertamente parecía saber quién eras.

El hombre lobo toca suavemente la rodilla de Stiles. —Se llama Brett y es un idiota que piensa que porque él se sienta en el banco significa que deberíamos estar juntos. Es molesto y no es nada comparado contigo.

Stiles tararea y ya no habla, pero cuando llegan a casa, Stiles pasa la noche, y Derek cree que eso constituye una victoria.

Y luego viene la respuesta.

Llega el día.

Sin embargo, eso es lo curioso de las respuestas, nunca se presentan de la manera en que crees que lo harán. Raramente son ese momento de epifanía o bombilla donde tu amigo dice algo que desencadena todas las respuestas. A veces vienen en paquetes que son sorprendentes y un poco terroríficos.

Así que sí, llega el día. O mejor dicho, la noche.

Derek e Isabella están en su luna llena, totalmente cambiados y juguetonamente pellizcándose los talones cuando escuchan un grito. Derek huele el aire, e Isabella gime, su abrigo marrón humedecido con el aire mojado de la noche. Siguen el sonido con cuidado, antes de cruzar el arroyo. O lo que normalmente es un arroyo, una presa debe haber estallado al norte del río, porque ahora está el agua fluye y... por el aroma, hay un niño allá abajo. Un pequeño chico. Él está gritando.

Isabella se mueve de miedo, temblando en el aire de la noche. —¡Es un niño, papá! —Ella llora, y parece angustiada. Ella parece lista para sumergirse en el agua, y Derek la empuja con su hocico. Es demasiado fuerte, la corriente, nunca lo conseguirían. Él grita una vez, en voz alta, puramente instintivo porque Stiles está es manada, pero Stiles no podrá oírlos. Parece que Izzy entiende, y ya está trepando por la ladera rocosa a pesar de las protestas gruñendo de Derek.

—¡Ve a buscar a Stiles! —Ella ordena —No iré al agua, solo quiero que sepa que él estará bien.

Derek corre hacia atrás, corriendo más rápido que en mucho tiempo.

Stiles está trabajando en su Jeep, que reduce los preciosos segundos, para que Derek gruñe hasta que Stiles está sobre su espalda, y corre a través del bosque.

Llegan al extremo inferior del río que corre, donde el niño está posado sobre una piedra que sobresale en el centro. Isabella está desnuda, encorvada en la oscuridad y llamándole para tranquilizarlo. Él también parece tener alrededor de cinco años, y Derek se pregunta qué diablos está haciendo aquí. Cambia, y Stiles está jadeando mientras asimila la escena. Él jadea en el aire de la noche, sus muchas preguntas frenéticas finalmente fueron respondidas.

—Está bien, —susurra, asintiendo con la cabeza —está bien. —Él da unos pocos pasos en el agua y Derek tira de su brazo con dureza.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —Él sisea protectoramente, incapaz de mantener el vino fuera de su voz. —Es demasiado fuerte.

—No iré más lejos. —Stiles responde con voz tranquila e inquebrantable. Siempre lo es, en una crisis, Derek piensa a distancia. Afectuosamente. —¡Oye, oye! ¿Puedes oírme? —El chico se gira al sonido de otra voz, y grita en respuesta. Stiles asiente —Está bien, está bien, —toma aliento y mira hacia la oscuridad. Derek puede ver bien con sus sentidos de hombre lobo, pero debe ser casi negro para Stiles y el chico. Y luego Stiles comienza a brillar. Oro puro y brillante, y el chico e Isabella jadean. Stiles puede ver mejor ahora, y da un paso más en la corriente que brota, hasta que se pone de rodillas y Derek agarra una sudadera con capucha, con un pie en el agua. Está helando, y eso es lo que Derek piensa. El lobo mira a Stiles con preocupación, seguramente hace demasiado frío. ¿Stiles no está sufriendo?

Hay un fuerte y ominoso crujido.

Izzy y Derek se miran a los ojos, y Derek la quiere en este lado de la corriente, sus sentidos conflictivos y preocupados. Hay otro crujido, y un ruido terrible, una ruptura, antes de que Derek se dé cuenta de que los árboles están cayendo. Mira a lo lejos, al norte del río, y ve dos árboles grandes que se tambalean en el aire tranquilo de la noche. Caen con un fuerte golpe, y golpea el suelo en temblores.

Y luego el flujo se desacelera.

Se ralentiza, disminuye y desacelera hasta que la corriente profunda apenas se mueve en absoluto.

Los árboles están actuando como una presa. Stiles es un genio, Derek logra reír y se va a nadar para el niño, pero Stiles tiene una mano en su brazo.

—No. —Susurra, con los ojos muy abiertos en la oscuridad, a pesar de su cálido brillo. —Tengo que hacer esto. —Su rostro es sólido, decidido, y hay un destello en su mirada con el que Derek no puede discutir.

Y él se sumerge en el agua.

—¡Stiles! —Izzy llora, angustiada, y Derek corre de inmediato por la pendiente fangosa, cruza la parte menos profunda del río hacia ella, y la toma en sus brazos. —¡Papi! —Ella dice, temblando, —¡Stiles!

—Va a estar bien, —susurra Derek, con los ojos clavados en el agua —Va a estar bien —Él lo repite como un mantra.

Y luego su cabeza aparece a la vista. Él está... se balancea, pero eso no es posible porque el agua tiene que ser demasiado profunda y demasiado fría. Derek se da cuenta con alivio de que hay un nuevo rastro de algas oscuras cubiertas de musgo y lentejas de agua que aparecen en el agua. Stiles se aferra a ellas, y lo empuja a su vez hacia la roca. Derek e Izzy miran mientras Stiles brilla más cuando el niño toma su mano. —Camina sobre las algas. —Stiles susurra: —No entres en el agua. Es lo suficientemente fuerte, vamos, no te preocupes, —y el niño pequeño da un paso cauteloso y se hunde apenas unos centímetros hacia abajo. Stiles sostiene su mano, nadando junto a él.

La lenteja de agua y las algas son fuertes, con raíces gruesas y gruesas que Derek sospecha que no son naturales y están cayendo mucho más profundo de lo que deberían.

Las algas son suaves, vivas, fuertes e impulsivas. Respondiendo al toque de Stiles ansiosamente. Llegan al otro lado de la orilla, y Derek toma a Izzy y se los lleva de vuelta.

El niño está metido en los brazos de Stiles. Lo mira con asombro y se mete aún más en el pecho de Stiles a pesar de su ropa empapada y helada.

—Stiles, —intenta Derek, tratando de llevarse al chico. —Te vas a congelar. Tenemos que volver.

Stiles está temblando y tose agua.

Izzy tira del brazo de Derek, para mostrarle dónde brotan ramitas de un árbol cercano.

—Son fáciles de quemar. —Stiles hipo —para un pequeño fuego. —Le lanza a Isabella una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Y así es como los cuatro terminan agachados alrededor del fuego. Derek está usando unos pantalones cortos hechos de hojas que Stiles había diseñado, y el niño pequeño, Zack, está seco y acurrucado en su calor. Stiles todavía está en su ropa seca, pero se está calentando, se ha quitado la gruesa sudadera con capucha y los zapatos, y se ha sentado cerca del fuego. Isabella está vestida de flores y maybells y está charlando con Zack muy felizmente.

—¿Eres un duende? —Zack pregunta, y Stiles se sobresalta un poco.

—¿Un duendecillo?! —Él exclama, como si la idea fuera ridícula, y es la más viva que Derek lo ha escuchado sonar en mucho tiempo. Él se ríe, parte de incredulidad, parte de histeria, parte de alivio, y Derek se ríe también. En voz alta a la luz de la luna. Stiles se ríe entre dientes, antes de asentir con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, —chico seguro. Soy un duendecillo. Aunque no puedes decirle a nadie—. Él mueve un dedo de advertencia.

—No lo haré —El chico susurra, y se vuelve hacia Izzy. —Tu padre es un duendecillo —Él susurra —¡eso es genial!

Izzy sonríe, y empuja una hoja muerta hacia el fuego —¡Lo sé!

Zack confirma que tiene cinco años, pero parece mucho más pequeño que Izzy cuando está fuera del agua, o tal vez Izzy ha crecido. Descubren dónde vive y lo llevan a casa. La madre vive a solo unos minutos y estaba histéricamente agradecida de haber recuperado a su hijo, sin darse cuenta de que había salido a través de la puerta para perros para explorar el bosque. El niño solo sonríe en el agarre de su madre mientras ella lo regaña y le otorga besos en igual medida.

Y esa es la respuesta.

Stiles está mejor después de eso, vuelve a ser el mismo otra vez.

Él lo hizo bien.

Derek sonríe para sí mismo mientras fríe el tocino en la sartén y mira por la ventana abierta mientras Isabella describe los muchos, muchos, muchos bañadores que quiere hechos de flores.


End file.
